Surpirse
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Harus mengalami yang namanya LDR dengan sang pacar sampai bertahun-tahun. Disaat ulang tahunnya tak satupun teman dan sahabat yang mengucapkan selamat, sudah begitu si pacar malah minta putus. Aduh apes sangat Ulang tahun Sakura sekarang. Special For Sakura's Brithday. and fot my lovely Tyas Typhanye. RnR. Humor crispy. Dont Like Dont Read.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story By BellaYosintaL

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo bertebara, Gajje, Abal, Special for Sakura's Brithday

.

.

Surprise !

.

Sering sekali Sakura bertanya pada teman-temannya. Pernahkan mereka merasakan LDR atau Long Distance Relationship? Jarang ada yang menjawab 'Pernah' Adakah yang bisa menanganinya? Dan jawabannya juga 'Tidak'.

Perasaan rindu yang menyiksa batin dan rohaninya. Hampir berapa tahun, entahlah Sakura tidak pernah menghitung ia merasakannya. Karena saking lamanya.

Rindu akan kehadiran seorang laki-laki yang 2 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 27 November telah menyatakan perasaanya, dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya dengan cara yang sungguh tidak elite. Caranya adalah paksaan. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah sikap aslinya. Diubah dengan cara apapun juga sepertinya percuma.

Dan tanggal 5 Febuari tahun berikutnya telah pergi untuk mengenyam pendidikan di Inggris. Yang jaraknya akan dekat hanya dengan menginjakan kaki di Peta Dunia saja. Tahu kan jauhnya Jepang dengan Inggris?

Pernah Sakura protes pada sang kekasih, "Apakah pernyataan yang waktu itu adalah salam perpisahannya? Apakah pengucapan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' itu maksudnya 'Selamat tinggal?"

Tapi sang kekasih hanya menjawab, " Aku pasti akan tenang ketika aku pergi meninggalkanmu karena sekarang aku sudah memiliki gadis yang sebelumnya sudah membuat aku gelisah, dan kau tenang saja. Aku tak akan merubah perasaanku padamu sampai aku tiba."

Dan akhirnya Sakura diam seketika, bukannya tidak bisa menjawab tapi bingung menjawab.

Tidak sedikit juga lelaki yang mengira Sakura menjomblo dan dengan Pdnya mereka menyatakan cinta. Tentu saja Sakura menolaknya dengan cara halus. Dia masih ingat pacarnya itu yang nun jauh disana telah mempercayainya tidak akan macam-macam. Jika saja tidak ingat dan dia tega. Dengan mudah ia menerima pernyataan cinta para pria itu. Tapi entah kenapa malah lelaki bernama Sasuke itulah yang ia terima.

Satu persatu lelaki yang menembaknya, maaf bukan ditembak dengan senapan. Yah, dasar mereka keras kepala. Keras kepala tau memang terobsesi dengan Sakura? Ada saja yang masih mengejar-ngejarnya menagih hutang. Upz.. Maksudnya memaksanya untuk menerima perasaan mereka dan memutuskan lelaki sempurna macam pacarnya itu.

Dicari sampai ujung dunia pun manusia endemik macam Uchiha Sasuke jarang ada yang punya kecuali pasangan Mikoto-Fugaku Uchiha itu.

Lama-lama Sakura jenuh juga, ingin sekali ia menarik lelaki pantat ayam itu ke seluruh lelaki yang mengejar-ngejarnya terus, berteriak kalau ia dan si pantat ayam ini sudah berpacaran. Jadi berhentilah memaksa Sakura.

"Hhh.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menghela nafas jika mengingat itu semua, rasanya dadanya sesak kalian tahu, eh?

Baru saja ia menolak pernyataan seorang Inuzuka Kiba, teman seangkatannya. Sudah berapa kali ia sudah menyatakan cinta dan memaksa Sakura putus dengan Sasuke, entah apayang membuat Sakura tak mengalihkan perasaanya dari lelaki macam Sasuke.

Padahal masih banyak yang lebih baik dari Sasuke. Seperti Namikaze Naruto misalanya. Lelaki yang katanya cute bin imut dengan senyum 10 jari yang hangat sehangat matahari yang tingginya 10cm diatas kepala kita. Dengan kekayaan yang Ctar membahana dor dor dor ulala wow sangat. Yang manis semanis garam. Tapi hatinya tetap pada Sasuke, sahabat si Naruto itu. Yah untungnya sekarang Naruto sudah berhenti mengejarnya karena ada Hinata yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Ingin sekali Sakura meraih I-Phonenya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lemari kecil samping kasurnya, lalu mengetik pesan atau sekalian telephonemenanyakan kabar, sedang apa, sudah makan atau belum, sudah mandi belum, sudah gosok belum, dan berbagai pertanyaan yang diawali dengan sudah belum lainnya.

Tapi mengingat bagaimana sibuknya sang kekasih ayamnya itu membuat Sakura harus menahan nafsu untuk meneriaki nama Sasuke di depan I-phonenya. Mana mungkin Sasuke ingat kalau di Hp nya ada pesan dari seseorang yang katanya ia cintai ini minta untuk dibalas.

Emeraldnya melirik de agenda yang tertempel di tembok. Berdiri untuk mendekatinya. Telunjuk berkutek milik Sakura menyusuri setiap tanggal dan berhenti pada tanggal 28 Maret. Sedangkan hari ini tanggal 27 Maret. Besok, ya besok adalah tanggal keluarnya dari rahim Mebuki-Ibu Sakura, menangis untuk pertama kalinya dan segala pertama kalinya didunia.

Hari yang katanya special tapi dasar kennyataanya memang tak special tanpa adanya kekasih, ya walau bisa saja ia rayakan dengan Ino dan sahabat lainnya.

Tapi kalau nggak ada Sasuke sma ajah boong, begitulah teriakan inner Sakura pada Author.

Demi sebuah perjanjian tak tertulis dengan Sasuke bahwa ia berjanji akan menunggu Sasuke sampai wujud kepala ayam itu muncul dan melamarnya. Begitu kata Sasuke sebelum ia pergi ke Rahkmatulloh. Ehem.. Maksud saya ke Inggris.

Ketika sedang melankolisan, tiba-tiba I-Phonya berteriak meminta untuk diangkat karena ada telepon masuk. Diraihnya I-Phonenya yang dilayarnya terdapat tulisanlangka disana, **Sasuke-kun Call.**

Hanya senyum yang menjadi ekspresinya sekarang, sebenarnya sih ia ingin lompat-lompat, sujud syukur , dan meneriaki slogan yaitu 'Hip hip Horee'. Tapi kalau kelamaan nantinya Sasuke tidak jadi bertlepon ria dengan sang kekasih.

Segera saja ia geser layar, lalu mendekatkan ke mulut dan telinganya. "Halo Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn," Masih sama dan Sakura berteriak dalam diam.

"Sedang apa?"

"Baru pulang, kau sendiri?"

"Merindukanmu.. Hehehehehe..." Tawanya seperti tak punya dosa dalam hidup.

Kepala pinknya menoleh ke arah jam, disini memang masih siang. Tapi disana pasti sudah malam. Betapa sibuknya sang calon suaminya itu jam segini baru pulang.

"Heh jidat, tahun ini aku gak bisa pulang. Gak papa kan?"

Tidak bisakah ada kata maaf Sasuke? Sepertinya yang merasa tak punya dosa dalam cerita ini tak hanya Sakura saja. Dengan entengnya berbicara tanpa memikirkan si kepala pink nya merengut kesal.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Sudah berapa kali Sasuke absen dalam acara ulang tahunnya.

"Ya.. Aku ngerti.. Dah biasa kok.." Ungkapnya dengan suara yang teramat lirih tanpa volume. "Kalau tahun depan?" Tanya Sakura kemudian berharap akan ada pencerahan dalam hidupnya yang suram dengan pertanyaannya ini.

"Entahlah," Seketika bibirnya terjatuh lagi, manyun maksudnya.

"Ya sudah.. Tidur sana, disana dah malem kan?"Tanya Sakura bernada sewot.

"Hn, Oyasumi.."

"Oyasumi.."

Setelah itu hanya ada bunyi **Tutt Tutt Tutt ** kemudian hening seketikan gara-gara Sasuke mematikan sambungan seenak bokongnya. Padahal Sakura ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya, tapi mengingat betapa sibuknya si pacar. Ya sudah, relakan saja dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

Disana, sebentar lagi jam 12 malam ya? Sedangkan disini masih lama. Setidaknya Sakura ingin Sasuke lah orang pertama yang mengucapkan kata Happy Brithday walau dengan pesan atau email sekalipun.

Ino pernah beranggapan kalau Sakura itu _Lebay _akut hanya gara-gara kangen yang mendalam terhadap kekasih teman bubble gumnya itu.

Hanya diam saja Sakura menanggapinya, ia berpikir 'Memang Ino pernah ngrasain apa yang aku rasain apa?'

.

.

.

Paginya Sakura langsung menilik ke I-Phonenya, ternyata orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi tidak menampakan contactname-nya.

Merutuk dalam hati Sakura langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Jangan tanya mau apa? Tentu saja mandi? Memang kalian pikir mau masak di kamar mandi? Tapi itu boleh juga untuk dicoba.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi lagi ia menilik ke arah I-Phonenya, hanya ada sms dari teman-teman yang tidak dekat dengannya. Sedangkan teman yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya itu contactname nya_ gak nongol acan!_

Ingin sekali Sakura membanting I-Phonenya, tapi mengingat hanya inilah HP satu-satunya jadi ia urungkan niatan sadisnya yang akan melanggar HAHP.

Sampai siang menjelang, pesan/telephone dari orang-orang yang ia tunggu tidak muncul juga dari I-Phonnya maupun Face to Face. Dan yang baru mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun hanya orang tuanya, dan merekalah yang menjadi number one dalam jajaran orang pemberi selamat dalam acara ulang tahun Sakura Haruno.

Padahal waktu 28 Maret ini akan habis sebentar lagi. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Kalau dipikir, percuma saja punya sahabat, pacar,hanya untuk status saja, tapi mereka malah melupakan hal ter special dalam 1 tahun sekali di hidup Sakura.

Baru saja ia akan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya melepas penat, I-Phonya tiba0tiba berdering. Menampakan contactname yang tadi ditunggu tapi sekarang tidak, **Sasuke-kun Call.**

Malas ia geser layar pada I-Phonenya, menempelkan ke ktelinga, "Apa?" ucapnya lemas.

"Kok gitu? Lagi kenapa?"

Apa? 'Lagi kenapa?' Tidakkah Uchiha satu ini sadar kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun orang yang ia cintai ini? Ah selama 2 tahun ditinggal baru kali ini Sasuke melupakan Ulang tahunnya.

"Gak." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa sih?" Masih saja mendesak untuk menjawab pertanyaan si Sasuke yang Harus dijawab itu.

"Inget gak sih, Sasuke-kun?" Rengek Sakura memelas.

"Inget apa?"

Perlukah Sakura memukul kepala ayam itu? Ahk Sakura meragukan kejeniusan Uchiha satu ini, _masa _ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri gak tahu. Apakah Sasuke sedang mengerjainya ya?

Kalau iya, oh sungguh sangat tidak so sweet.

"Luppa ya?"

"Lupa apa?"

Tapi spertinya suaranya tidak main-main bingungnya. Apa benar Sasuke melupakan ulang tahunnya?

Menelan ludah mencoba bertanya sekali lagi, meyakinkan perkiraanya yang salah. "Sasuke-kun, lupa sesuatu ya? Hari ini kan ulang tahunku.."

Terdengar tidak elite sangat, seperti mengharapkan suatu keajaiban dari sang bungsu Uchiha akan sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Oh ulang tahun ya? Met ultah ya?"

Nani? Hanya seperti itu? Ya memang Sasuke sangat terkenal dengan kedatarannya, tapi apakah harus mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun untuk sang kekasih juga harus datar?

Mati-mati an Sakura menahan tangisnya, tidak kuat ia menghadapi kenyataan. Sepertinya Sasuke memang sudah mempunyai kekasih baru disana yang luar binasa cantik nya dibanding Sakura. Oh baru sadarkah kau Sakura, kau tidak ada apa-apanya dengan wanita di Inggiris sana.

"Hiks.." Gagal. Sakura gagal menahan tangisnya, ia mulai sesenggukan sekarang.

"Kenapa nangis? Kan dah aku ucapin, Met ultah. Berharap aku memperpanjangnya?"

Kalimatnya menyayat hati di dada Sakura, menggunakan tulang. Sungguh keterlaluan. Cukup sudah, terlalu sabar Sakura sekarang karena kecuekan dan kedataran seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau jahat.. Hiks.."

"Jahat apanya? Kau lebih jahat, aku pikir kau disana bisa setia. Nyatanya aku dengar dari dobe. Kau jadian dengan Sashori."

Uapha? Sapa yang jadian?

"Aku tidak jadian dengan siapa-siapa kok, pacarnyaku kan cuman Sasuke-kun _doank." _Suara Sakura seperti merengek, dang itu terdengar menjijikan oleh si penyebut.

"Oh ya?" Ujar Sasuke tidak percaya.

Ya sudah, Sakura juga sudah sabar sangat tingkat Zeus. "Ya udah kalau gak percaya, gak papa kok. Dan makasih atas kadonya hari ini."

"Hn," Setelah itu sambungan terputus.

Sontak Sakura berteriak kencang dikamarnya. Membuat orang tuanya yang sedang dirumah langsung menghampiiri kamar anak tunggal mereka. Setelah menjelaskan kalau tadi dia habis nonton film horror, kedua orang tua Sakura keluar kamar.

Sungguh sial ulang tahunnya hari ini. Mungkin secara tidak langsung kata-katanya itu berarti 'Putus'. Oh My jashin, kenapa akhirnya seperti ini? Putus di hari ulang tahunnya. Sial sial sial

Sedang asiknya merutuki keadaan tiba-tiba I-Phonya bergetar lagi. Ada pesan yang bertulis,

**From: 089xxxxxxxx**

**Lihatlah kebalkon sekarang.**

Apa lagi sekarang, nomor nyasar yang entah manusia atau bukan memintanya untuk keluar ke balkon. Memang dia pikir siapa berani-beraninya memerintah Sakura. Dengan hancurnya hatinya sekarang ditambah dengan setan no _gajje _ini. Membuat Moodnya tambah tak karuan.

Tapi entah kenapa ada rasa penasaran, walau sedikit. Tapi itu memaksanya. Dengan ogah-ogahan dan agak ragu ia mendekati balkon. Menilik ke kanan ke kiri tak ada apapun, kemudia menghadap kebawah, ke halaman samping kamar alias rumah.

Emeraldnya melebar tak percaya. Harusnya ia ke dokter mata agar matanya bisa lihat dengan jelas untuk saat ini.

Dibawa sana, di halaman rumahnya, disamping kamarnya. Sudah berkumpul teman-temannya, sahabatnya, dan..

"Sasuke-kun?" Bisa ditebak kan? Ada Sasuke disana.

Mereka semua membawa setangkai mawar merah muda disebelah tangan dan beberapa yang lain membawa papan dengan stu huruf Abjad membentuk kata '**Happy Brithday Sakura'**

Dan Sasuke, ia sedang berdiri di depan barisan. Berdiri dengan gaya cool membawa roti berlilin dengan satu tangan.

"SURPIRES!" Seru teman-teman Sakura yang terdiri, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sashori, Neji, TenTen, Lee dan lain sebagainya.

Mereka sama sperti yang dijelaskan diatas. Membawa satu tangkai mawar dan tangan yang satu membawa satu papan berhuruf.

Mulut Sakura terbuka saking terkejutnya. Melihat tangan para temannya melambai sebagai tanda turun, ia pun menurut untuk turun menemui mereka.

Sesampainya di halaman tiba-tiba..

**Byuurr..**

"Kyaa.."

Jatuhlah hujan lokal. Badannya basah, ditambah dengan tepung melumuri tubuhnya. Untung tidak dengan telornya, kalau iya. Sakura sudah siap menjadi pancake.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Sakuraaa.." Begitulah yang mereka teriakan.

Sakura cemberut ketika Sauke mendekatinya. Senyum tipis terukir disana tanpa dosa. Sungguh kalau dia bukan pacarnya Sakura ingin menonjok pria bermata onyx di depannya ini.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Hime."

"Baka!" Teriak Sakura langsung memukul dada Sasuke pelan.

"Maaf ya soal kemarin dan tadi pagi,"

"Kalian jahat.."

"Kami sengaja tidak mengucapkan selamat padamu sperti biasa karena Sasuke mengajak kami untuk ikut mengerjaimu Sakura." Terang Ino tersenyum. Ingin memeluk Sakura, tapi tubuhnya sudah basah dan putih karena tepung. Hanya Sasuke yang rela dipeluk. Bagaimanapun itu juga pacarnya kan?

"Kalian ini.."

"Maaf ya.. Dan ini rotinya Sasuke sendiri yang buat lho.."

Emerald Sakura melirik pada sang kekasih yang sedang mengalihkan padangannya ke samping, terdapat sedikit semburat merah dipipinya. walau sangat tipis.

Sakura tersenyum kemudia mengecup pipi Sasuke, "Arigatou.." Yang dibalas oleh senyum tipis khas Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nah ayo kita potong rotinya, Sakura-chan." Teriak Naruto dari jauh.

sakura pun memotong roti buatan Sasuke yang entah enak atau tidak lalu meletakannya ke piring. Langsung saja ia berikan roti itu kepada sang pembuat roti untuk yang potongan pertama.

"Ciieee.."

Setelah itu roti langsung diambil alih oleh Naruto untuk dibagi-bagi, tahu tidak ya mereka dengan rasa roti percobaan Sasuke yang pertama ini?

"Kau tidak mau?" Tangan Sasuke menyodokran piring plastiknya ke Sakura. Ia menggeleng dengan senyum yang cukup manis. Lama-lama Sasuke bisa kolesterol karena harus dihidangkan senyum manis Sakura ini.

"Terima kasih ya atas kejutannya, tapi kau keterlaluan Sasuke-kun. Aku kira kau serius untuk memutuskanku."

"Tidak mungkin. Pegang," Memberikan piring plastiknya, ia merogoh kantung celana. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berisi sebuah cincin yang indah sangat.

"Untukku Sasuke-kun?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura malah menyelipkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku kan? Aku akan menikahimu sepulang dari inggris"

"Emang mau nggak balik ke Inggris lagi."

"Balik lah.. Aku pulang kan juga demi kamu."

Tak menyangka Sakura kalau Sasuke bisa seromantis ini. Sedang meronanya si pipi mendadak pipinya tambah merah seperti kepiting rebus ketika bibirnya dicium. Lama-lama ciumannya oleh Sasuke berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan. Saling merasakan rasa tepun dan manisnya bibir mereka.

Menghiraukan penglihatan dan panggilan teman-teman mereka. Seharusnya kalau mau ciuman lihat tempat dan keadaan dulu.

.

.

Hari ulang tahun yang sungguh sangat berkesan bagi Sakura dengan hadirnya sang kekaish yang telah meninggalkannya selama ini. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. Arigatou.."

**The End**

A/N:

Otanjoubi omedetou Sakuraaaa :D ^^

Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Heheh..

Yaa ini Fic untuk ulang tahun Sakura kemaren, dan untuk bundha Tyas Typhanye yang kemaren tanggal 27 Maret juga habis ulang tahun .. Otanjoubi Omedetou Ke 18 bundhaaaaa :D

Terbilang garing dan abal ya? silahkan komen di review ajah :D


End file.
